Submission
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Satou/Takagi. Satou knows what she wants and Officer Takagi will have no choice but to give it to her. Warning, Lemon.


The black baseball cap pulled down over her eyes and the just as black trench coat wrapped tightly around her body and the officer stepped out of her car. She shut the door and took a quick glance at her surroundings. She was not a frequent visitor of this particular part of town.

Nothing suspicious.

Nothing out of place.

She would be swift, collecting what she needed before her position could be compromised. She had no intention of being seen. She walked down the street leaving the red, unmarked cruiser in the alleyway she had picked out previously. Just far enough away from the premises.

But not too far should she need to make a speedy escape.

Another check to be safe and the officer entered the target building. Yet another quick glance, her eyes narrowing dangerously…focused. She was far too experienced to mess up this simple…collection mission.

At least that was what she kept telling herself. The woman at the front counter looked up when the bell on the door chimed. Locking onto her target the officer moved forward. Her steps brisk and level she came to a stop in front of the other woman who looked a little off guard.

"C-can I help you?"

The officer's breath caught. Her tongue stuck, refusing to move. _Damn it Miwako! Keep it together, you've planned for this, you can do this! _

"I'm here to pick something up."

Satou tried to force down the nervousness welling in the pit of her stomach. Her voice had been shaky and quiet.

The young woman looked into her face a second, the tension between the two almost tangible. Then she perked up once she understood.

"Geez, Satou-san you were scaring the hell out of me! What's with the covert ensemble?"

"Shhh!" the officer scrambled, her finger raised to her lips.

The clerk shook her head amused. "Honestly woman! I thought I was about to be robbed!"

Satou looked down, a red tint on her cheeks, "Err, sorry" she mumbled wishing the exchange could speed up a bit.

The clerk turned and moved into the back storage room behind the cash register. "Ok, we just got them in, would you like red or black?"

Miwako could hear the woman ruffling through a plastic bag. "Red." She had always known she wanted it to be red.

The woman came back to the counter, the transaction item held up to her eyes as she punched in the charge on the register. "Damn these are nice quality! Always good to have a little extra durability with these things, worth the extra money."

Satou could only nod. It was time to pay and get the hell out.

"Will that be cash or charge?"

Before the woman could even finish asking Satou had slapped the exact amount of money down on the counter.

The woman smiled cheekily at her.

Satou sighed. This woman reminded her so much of Yumi it scared her.

The item placed in a dainty red bag, Satou snatched it, a quick nod to the grinning clerk before all but dashing out of the store.

Satou quickly hid the bag in the inner pocket of her trench coat as she made her way back to the FD waiting in the alley around the corner. The cold winter wind bit at her exposed skin as she jogged along briskly under the dark night sky. Her eyes darting around her as she rounded the street. Her vehicle was just where she left it, her nerves relaxing in relief as she reached the driver side door.

She quickly got in and turned on the engine, leaving the item where it was securely hidden away in her coat pocket. As she sped away quickly out of the alley her mouth slowly curved into a dangerous smirk.

A little, satisfied and _evil_ laugh leaving her lips as she soared onto the highway toward her next destination.

Victory would be hers! She checked the clock, she was making perfect time. So far her plans were moving along smoothly.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into an apartment parking lot, quickly turning off and exiting the vehicle. She locked it making sure the precious item was safe and sound.

She smirked again as she felt the small bag in her pocket and made her way quickly to the high-rise building feeling like she had just gotten away with murder.

Not a sound was made as she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. She removed her shoes, placing them beside a pair of men's dress shoes and locked the door. She let out a relieved and pleased breath as she slowly removed her coat. She silently removed the little red bag and hung the coat on the hook.

She tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the drawer where he kept the scissors. As quietly as possible she cut through the packaging and pulled the item out, ignoring a little piece of paper that fell out onto the floor. She looked behind her into the dark apartment before turning on the hot water and thoroughly rinsing the item. She ignored the heat rising on her face and her beating heart as she padded the item dry.

There was no turning back now.

She moved back to her purse and rummaged through it before pulling another item out carefully to avoid making a sound. She looked at both of the items in her hand before moving deeper into the apartment toward the bedroom. She nearly jumped when the door creaked as she stepped into the room. She froze, her eyes darting up to the bed.

To her relief, the sleeping occupant did not stir. She stepped slowly toward the bed, the excitement making her jittery.

She would strike when her prey was weakest, exhausted from a long week's work.

She licked her lips as she brushed the tips of her fingers through his hair. She had always loved how he was such a deep sleeper. He never tossed nor turned. He would stay unconscious even when touched.

He was more than handsome when he slept, his dark hair falling over his eyes, the soft rise and fall of his chest. To Satou he was utterly breathtaking and the word desirable didn't even begin to do him justice when he was like this.

Yes the perfect prey. He was weak, so vulnerable… she had wanted this for so long. Satou slowly pulled her shirt over her head before leaning down and carefully kissing his forehead. He didn't budge an inch as she trailed kisses slowly down his temple to linger on his cheek bone. Her tongue gently slid over the sharp feature and she almost lost herself.

Satou moved over him so that she was straddling his waist without resting on him and slowly moved his arm over his head. She giggled to herself in disbelief that even that would not be enough to wake him. She moved the other arm to join the first and sighed in relief when there was no interruption of his breathing. She grabbed the item she had taken out of her purse and looked down at him.

She slowly leaned forward and stroked his wrists before the quiet clink of the handcuffs locking around them was heard.

She really had started this now.

She took a breath to calm her excitement, she was actually living out her wish, she could not stop the curve of her lips. She was prepared not to be entirely selfish though. She did not want to make him re-live the experience of being helplessly bound. There was no need to traumatize him again. Yet, she could not deny that the first split second of seeing him tied up had been... nice. Life threatening situation aside.

She had of course had the idea before all that started but…it had undoubtedly been the push she needed to act it out. She blushed, one of the reasons she had waited so long to finally do this was probably because others outside of their relationship expected it!

Satou had lost count of the times someone (mostly Yumi), had expressed concern over Takagi's rather submissive nature.

Satou scowled even as she was perched over him. Their relationship would never be so stagnant. It really depends. Contrary to apparently everyone's belief she was not always the boss on top. Sometimes she wanted to be his sweet little lamb, craving and depending on his love and affection…

Satou shook her head. She was wasting time.

She looked down at him, asleep, completely unaware of the danger he was in. Her eyes met the glint of the metal loops binding his wrists.

She gently stroked her hands over the fabric covering his chest, her fingers finding the buttons and undoing them one at a time. She spread the shirt open and her smile, which was becoming more evil, grew wider.

Very carefully she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She quickly pulled away when he took a larger breath but moved down to his neck when his breathing leveled again. She kissed down his torso, praying that he would stay asleep just a little longer.

She continued to kiss his exposed skin as she brought a hand down to rest on his lower abdomen. Slowly she started to stroke him through his pants not surprised when his breathing pattern changed yet again. She looked up and his eye brows seemed to be scrunched, though he still seemed asleep. She continued to stroke, pulling his loose pants down before continuing. When he moaned she wrapped her fingers around him. He was already aroused.

Slowly, she pulled his boxers down, aware that her own breathing rate had increased. Not sure if he was still asleep, she gently licked him, earning her another moan. She took only the tip of him in her mouth watching happily as his head slowly tossed from side to side. She took more of him in and sucked gently.

Finally his eyes started to flutter open. Miwako almost moaned at the sight of his confusion as he tried to sit up but could not.

_So pathetic and adorable!_

He tried to look around, still half asleep.

"Miwako? Wha-?" He uttered, a distinct sound of pleasure lasing his voice.

She released him from her mouth and moved to her position straddling his waist. He looked up at her, his sleepy eyes only half open.

"Hello Darling." She said casually as she ruffled his dark hair, the item she had purchased hidden behind her back.

"I see I've been captured." He said tiredly as he pulled on the cuffs.

At that Miwako grinned happily and leaned down to kiss his lips. This time he was awake to respond.

"What are you hiding behind your back Miwako?"

The woman smirked dangerously down at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Takagi sighed gleefully, he loved it more than anything when she teased him like this.

"Well I doubt it is another pair of cuffs…so yes, I would like to know." He answered defiantly.

"Hmm, I don't think I like that tone _**Sargent**_." She ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

"I don't think I care." He responded as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Oh he was asking for it.

The smirk dropped from his face as she revealed the item. His mouth opened in surprise.

Making use of the opportunity, Satou shoved the red ball between his lips and quickly buckled the strap around his head. She sat up, a look of pure devilish delight on her face.

"Your insubordination will not go unpunished." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Takagi just looked back at her in shock, the red ball making it impossible for him to say anything. To her even greater delight he soon let his head fall back on the pillow a wonderful blush across his face. She watched as he bit back at the ball and adjusted it to where it was most comfortable.

Miwako could barely keep herself in check as he willingly submitted to her. "That's more like it."

His relaxed demeanor quickly vanished when she suddenly got off him and moved a step away from the bed. He quickly brought his cuffed hands over his head and managed to move onto his knees.

Miwako laughed at his muffled plea. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He visibly relaxed.

Miwako quickly stepped out of her skirt and kicked it away.

"Do you want me to come back over there?" She asked him, her voice silky smooth.

She smirked triumphantly when he vigorously nodded his head, the chain of the cuffs swaying slightly. Satou quickly removed what was left of her clothing and walked back over to her fiancé. He was fully erect now, looking up at her expectantly. She pushed him on his back, the undone shirt would have to stay on but the pants and boxers could go. She pulled them off and threw them to the floor with her skirt.

She leaned over him for a moment to examine him, she kissed his neck and ran a hand through his hair. After checking to make sure the straps were not _too_ tight she once again moved down his body. He breathed heavily through his nose as she took him into her mouth.

The tips of her short, pure black hair rested on his abdomen as she took him in as deep as she could. He moaned as she moved up and down, squeezing and sucking him between her lips. Wataru tried to keep himself from choking as he bit down on the ball, she was so beautiful that just watching her was driving him insane. When she grasped him tightly with both fists he instinctively placed his bound hands atop her head.

Satou felt the chain rest on the nape of her neck, his hands gently pushing down on her. He groaned and bit down harder but just as he was reaching his limit she stopped.

When she looked up at him there was a fire in her eyes and he was tasked with not allowing himself to fall off the edge. He gulped, the choker still firmly lodged between his teeth as she crawled up to him and placed her lips on his ear. He was further restrained by the shirt that had now tangled around his arms.

"You look so good with that in your mouth." She whispered harshly, her teeth scraping his earlobe. Takagi responded with an inaudible noise.

Satou repositioned them so that she was once again straddling him, this time with his arms around her. She looked down into his handsome face, there was a trail of moisture on each side of the ball where it sat in his mouth. The straps sat just over his cheekbones and she couldn't help but think that he suited it oh so nicely.

"Come up." She instructed authoritatively. As he used his upper body strength to sit up she took a fistful of his hair. His hands held her back as she finally sank down on him. Satou sucked in a large breath as her partner groaned.

The one problem, she was discovering, was that she could not kiss him. Instead she buried her face in his neck and began to move.

"You're such a good boy…" She moaned out in pure ecstasy.

He raised an eye brow, amused, _yes I know Love_.

She was quickly clutching at him, her hands now on his shoulders and her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Wataru…!"

He held her close to him as he tried desperately to get enough air. Not that he needed air. No, as long as he had her, breathing could be less essential. He could not tell her how utterly beautiful she was so he let his actions speak for him. He could feel her grip tightening as he continued to make love to her. She was looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes, he could tell she really enjoyed the sight of him with this damn thing in his mouth.

He pushed into her hard, moaning when she tightened and released around him. Miwako cried out again, her nails sinking into his skin. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt the waves of his own end sweep through him.

In an instant she pulled the ball out of his mouth but before he could even take a breath her lips were crushed on his. He fell back on the pillow with her coming down with him, the kiss uninterrupted. He was grateful that she brought her hands up to massage the sides of his face. His jaw was numb.

Slowly the passionate kiss melted into a gentle foray. Satou gasped for breath as she kissed his jaw affectionately.

"Miwako." He spoke her name quietly. She reached for a pair of small keys on his nightstand and reached back to release the cuffs. Next she removed the choker from where it sat around his neck. He pulled her down close to him, her hands resting on his chest.

"This position reminds me of how we landed on the glass."

Miwako's eyes shot open and she kissed his cheek. "This didn't bring back bad memories for you did it?"

He laughed, "No of course not! This and that are not even close to the same thing." He stroked his palm over her chin.

"I just remember the feeling of you landing on top of me... Just like this. My whole body was numb but I could somehow feel your warmth."

Miwako looked into his eyes and then turned away, "I'm sorry, I know you were injured further because of that fall."

He once again raised an amused eyebrow. "Miwako, you saved my life, if you hadn't gotten me away from the bomb I would be dead."

She turned back to him and kissed him roughly, "Baka! Of course I saved you! I would never allow something to happen to you!"

"Mm, I even got to see your panties." He said playfully which earned him a smack.

She huffed in annoyance, "That's enough stupid talk." She pushed the red ball back into his mouth.

"More." She demanded.

Wataru's lips curved as best they could, to her he would gladly submit.

* * *

Obviously I had to write this after watching Takagi's kidnapping case in the anime. In episode 681 when Satou first sees Takagi tied up on the iPad image she was still blushing. I laughed…so much! Like that do you Satou-san? Turns out as I was discussing with a few individuals on DA that they had noticed it too! It was also pointed out to me that I need to write something where Satou is more in charge. So here it is. Oh and of course you know that having the information that Takagi does not toss or turn would be perverted by me at some point.

Also, after seeing Takagi with tape over his mouth…yeah got obsessed with that idea and now you have this fanfic (Trol lol). Anyways, Satou and Takagi are seriously the best, I hope Gosho has more planned for them (Come on Aoyama! I need that hot spring visit!)

I hope you liked! Drop me a review if you want me to make another chapter! Satou/Takagi Forever!


End file.
